


Lockets and Love

by Rueflower277



Series: Felissa shit [6]
Category: Black Cat (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, SO, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, but my ass was too chicken to publish all the smut, but there's smut, i mean some is, so i did this, this was meant to be tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueflower277/pseuds/Rueflower277
Summary: welp... I did it. smut. there's not a lot cause I was too chicken, but yeahTooth-rotting Fluff and Smut. Felissa(was there ever any doubt?).enjoy!
Relationships: Odessa Drake & Felicia Hardy, Odessa Drake/Felicia Hardy
Series: Felissa shit [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134449
Comments: 2





	Lockets and Love

I woke up, a yawn heavy on my lips, to a knock at the door. I sat up and slowly got out of bed, taking a hairbrush in my right hand and quickly brushing out my white locks.

Even if I just woke up, I couldn't look like it _too_ much. 

_Why is someone knocking on my door in the morning? It’s too early to deal with anything_ I grumbled internally, waking up with each step I took. I finally reached the painted white door of my apartment, and I rubbed my eyes, blinking the sleepiness out of my vision

I open the door to Odessa wearing her sleeved, green suit and holding a bouquet of multicolored flowers. I could pick out Asters, Acadia blossoms, and pink, red and white camellia flowers.

I blushed, a grin enveloping my features. 

“ ‘Dessa!” I squeaked, overcome with emotion.

She gave me a bashful smile and I launched myself at her, our lips connecting. She dropped the flowers and tangled her fingers in my curls, starting a several-minute makeout session.

Once we separated, she gave a chuckle as she picked up the slightly squashed flowers, teasingly saying:

“That was an amazing Valentine’s day gift, Felicia, is there more of that for me today?”

I blinked for a second, then I remembered the date, thankfully, I had already gotten Odessa her gifts in advance for the special occasion, they were all wrapped up in my closet.

I gave her a flirty wink, stepping close and trailing my finger down her cheekbone as I gave her a chaste kiss. 

“If you’re good, that won’t be the only place I'll be kissing today~,” I said breathily into her ear, and I stepped back as her entire face darkens a shade, which I didn’t think was possible.

Odessa’s eyes were dark with lust and arousal, and my bouquet was held loosely in her palm, I’m pretty sure she forgot that they existed, so I gave her a big smile and chipperly responded,

“Thanks for the flowers baby, they’re beautiful.” 

as I quickly closed the door in her face, now, I know that doesn’t sound the best, but in my defense, I had to change! I rushed to my room, throwing my simple grey sweatpants and white t-shirt off as I quickly picked out a short black dress that flowed down a little above my knees and some simple skin-colored undergarments with some leggings. I grabbed Odessa’s gift, which was wrapped with a green heart wrapping paper (which was surprisingly hard to find, even with the help of Amazon), smiling as I felt the weight of the package in my palms. I slipped on some simple black flat heels, smiling at my ensemble in the mirror. Then I frowned. I felt something was missing from my outfit, but what could it be? I paced around my room, gripping Odessa’s gift in my hand, feeling the time crunch heavy on my mind. 

I cast my eyes to my jewelry box and snapped my fingers in realization.

“The hair clip!” 

I said aloud, mentally facepalming that I had almost forgotten the gift Odessa had given me when we had first started dating. I swiftly went to the box, pulling out the cheap black pearl hairclip and pinning my hair back, just in time too. 

Wait, no! I need some makeup! I ran to the kitchen, dropping Odessa’s gift on my bedside table, as I start hurriedly applying some concealer and blush on my face, the small makeup mirror in my concealer helping me accentuate my naturally high cheekbones and the blush bringing more color to my pale skin, and then I paint my lips with some light pinkish-nude lipstick and gently cover my eyelashes with mascara. I cast a glance at my reflection in the fridge as I made my way to the door and I sigh in relief. I opened the door, narrowly avoiding Odessa’s hand, which was poised to knock.

“Babe…” Odessa says, slack-jawed, blinking at my form. I give her a cocky smirk as her eyes travel my form.

I cross my legs, shifting my hips back and forth as I remember,

_Oh, fuck! I forgot ‘Dessa’s Valentine's gift in my room!_

Odessa blinks in surprise, and I realize I _may_ have said that aloud.

“Wait a sec, please, Just give me a second to get your present.” I apologize, quickly padding my way across my wood floor and in my messy room, picking up Odessa’s gift from my bedside, quickly making my way back to her. 

I smile as I reach her, rubbing the back of my head and apologizing.

“Here’s your gift ‘Dessa,” She passes me my bouquet, and I, in turn, give her, her gift. I smile as she rips open the wrapping paper and gasps at the beautiful black leather case. I conceal a grin at her reaction, wait till she sees what’s inside. She cautiously takes off the lid, her eyes widening to the size of coins at her gift.

“Felicia… It’s beautiful.” Odessa says in hushed tones, a huge smile on her face as she shows me the golden locket, accessorized with a small heart-shaped emerald in the center. I raise an eyebrow, a soft smile on my face.

“Go on ‘Dessa. Open it.” I say softly, almost vibrating with excitement.

She clicked open the locket and gasped, her eyes filling with tears as her smile became even larger if that’s possible. 

“Babe… It’s us.” She mumbles, tears spilling down her smiling face. 

She showed me the picture of us together under a beautiful tree with bright blossoms. Odessa’s face was nuzzled in the crook of my neck, and a few petals had fallen into her dark strands, she grinned up at the camera, her eyes bright as my eyes sparkled and a huge grin adored my features. Odessa stepped forward and hugged me, the gift still in hand.

“It’s so we’ll always be together, even when we’re apart,” I murmured in her ear.

The flowers were somewhere, but I didn’t much care as I heard Odessa mumble 

“Fuck it” 

As I was about to ask her what she was talking about when I felt teeth rake across the sensitive spot on my neck.

A moan escaped my mouth, along with a breathless “Fuck, ‘Dessa-”

“Since we don’t have any plans, “ She mumbled, and I could practically feel her smirk, but I was more preoccupied with her lips on my neck and her hands, which were on my thighs, quickly traveling to my ass.

“Fuck-” Another moan escaped me as she pinned me to the wall and licked the hickey she left on my neck. “Let’s go inside.” Another moan “ ‘Dessa-” I said breathlessly

“Fine.” She mumbled against my neck, squeezing my ass.

She gave me a passionate kiss as we walked into my room, and I was thankful the clothes were only strewn across the floor, but that was quickly forgotten as Odessa pinned me against the bed, her eyes full of love and lust, as I'm sure mine was. She quickly pulled off her clothing while straddling me with her thighs, giving me a full view of her breasts and erect nipples. I squeezed my thighs together at the sight of her naked body as she pulled off her pants, making me squeeze them even tighter. I tried to move my arms, but she pinned them down on the bed and I stifled a moan as I felt her breasts touch mine, even if it was through clothing.

“Now…” She mumbled, a smirk lifting up the corners of her lips.

“How about we get rid of these pesky clothes, hmm baby?” I nod, not trying to seem too eager as she pulls my dress up above my head.

The rest of that afternoon was punctured with love and lust, and by six, we were so exhausted we just passed out in my bed, my arms wrapped around Odessa’s middle, spooning her.

“I love you,” I mumble into her hair as I lose consciousness, but just before I fall asleep, I hear Odessa mumbled back:

“I love you too Felicia.”

My chest fills with warmth, and I sigh contently, the corners of my mouth turning up as I fall into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know the meanings of the flowers, comment, i actually want to know if we got the same meanings for the flowers.


End file.
